my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cragadile
Cragadile is a monstrous crocodile that works for the Queen of Neverland. Personality Cragadile never speaks, only growls. At first, he appears entirely animalistic in behavior, preferring to use his brawn rather than formulate a plan. However, he has a degree of intelligence. He understands the importance of his mission, he knows his objective, he can be stealthy when it is required, he understands the importance of the watch and how to use it. Skills Cragadile possesses a tremendous strength and a skin so tough that can endure any direct attack. He can as well adapt his own body to any enviroment, being able to extend his limbs and even walk on his hind legs. When he does that, he gets enhanced speed, both in the water and the land. Description in the Saga Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Dancing at the Moonlight", he tries to attack Silver Wind, but she is saved by the Cutie Mark Crusaders who are able to fend off the crocodile. After retreating, the creature loses a mysterious watch that is found by Scootaloo. In "Hunting the Predator", the CMCs and Purple Smoke try to track down Cragadile. However, he is tracking them as well, hunting the CMCs for his watch. They are able to escape him, but they use the watch to lure him into a trap, with Sweetie Belle bringing him to a place where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Purple Smoke wait to attack. They defeat him but he manages to take the watch and returns to Neverland. In "Stylish Wanted", Cragadile goes to Manehatten, this time to capture Coco Pommel. During the fashion show, he waits beneath the water stage before striking when the Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the runway. The girls appeared to have defeated him but it is revealed that he succeeded in capturing Coco Pommel and left a doppleganger in her place. In "The Queen of the Shattered Dreams", Cragadile is summoned by the Queen of Neverland to take the Shaman's magic stones from him. He then eats them. In "Tiger Lily", Cragadile makes a surprise attack in order to try capture Midnight, but he is prevented from doing so by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. The trio pursue him through the forest, but he quickly disappears, having led them into a trap. In "Midnight's Last Stand", the Shadow calls Cragadile to find and capture Hook, what he is able to do. He then releases him, so Hook can confront the Shaman. After the Shadow decides to punish Hook and orders Cragadile to dela with him, Hook saved by the Crusaders who arrive just in time from Cragadile. He faced the Crusaders, but is defeated by Tiger Lily and put inside a barrier by Midnight. After the Shadow is sealed, Cragadile is freed from her control and then he runs away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Cragadile is based on the creature with the same name from the series My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic and the Crocodile Man from the series World of Winx who in turn is based on the crocodile from J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Neverlanders